


[Podfic] All Things Bright and Beautiful by Saucery

by Janeiina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeiina/pseuds/Janeiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>author's summary: "Hey, remember when we popped zits together? So sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Things Bright and Beautiful by Saucery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Things Bright and Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783188) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> A Podfic for Saucery's amazing fic 'All Things Bright and Beautiful' feat. cat outtakes at the end. Thanks to Saucery for giving blanket permission to podfic, seems like that's still up-to-date :)
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't made a podfic in forever, so I'm pretty rusty...bear with me, if you may. Also, I had no clue how to pronounce "eroge"? :D

Tags of the original work:  
Alternate Universe Alternate Universe - Canon High School Romance First Time First Love Sweet Fluff and Angst Happy Ending Werewolves Supernatural Elements Friendship Friends With Benefits Friends to Lovers Teenagers Adolescent Sexuality Mutual Masturbation Possessive Behavior Jealousy Misunderstandings Growing Up Video & Computer Games Loneliness Requited Love Transformation Body Image Bromance Bullying Romantic Comedy Introspection Internal Monologue Random Stiles is Random Adorable Secrets accidentally in love Geeky Pop Culture Puberty Virginity Loss of Virginity Non-Explicit Sex

Rating: Mature  
Archive Warning: Underage  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: Teen Wolf (TV)  
Relationship: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Length: 00:29:55h  
Size: 27,3mb

Download or stream at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3w4te03zddwuqp2/All+Things+Bright+and+Beautiful+by+Saucery.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not record this on a potato. Only mostly :) Find me at beautyinfiction.tumblr.com. Let's do stuff!


End file.
